


The Winter(Spring) Olympics

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27 x 100 word drabbles<br/>Beta: later2nite<br/>Time Line: post-513 (autumn 2009 to winter/spring 2010)<br/>Summary: Brian and Justin and Gus experience the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver<br/>A/N: Based on true-ish events, but not everything can be guaranteed as factual, because hey, this is a work of fiction after all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter(Spring) Olympics

  


Part 1 – Getting There

Justin POV

It was a crisp autumn day. Brian and I were in the backyard cleaning up the masses of oak leaves that had accumulated in the yard when he blurted out, “Justin, are you busy in February? No? Good. Then you, Gus, and I are going to Vancouver for two weeks… during the Olympics!”

When Brian told me that’s where we’re headed, I couldn’t contain my joy. I quickly pushed him down into the pile of leaves we had just raked together, and promptly captured his lips in a searing thank you make out session. Yes, Brian does do yard work!

Brian POV

At Christmas, Justin and I revealed our master plan to the youngest member of our Olympic trio. I had wrapped up the event tickets that some clients - who were also Olympic sponsors – had given to me as thank yous for the brilliant campaigns Kinnetik had put together. I even scored tickets to the Gold Medal game for Men’s Hockey!

Justin’s present to Gus was a collection of all of the Olympic mascots, some pins, stickers, and a poster showing all of the sporting venues. Also included was some USA Olympic team gear to wear in support of the country.

Gus POV

Needless to say, I was excited about the trip, and more so about the chance to spend two weeks with my dads without my bratty sister or meddling relatives around! And even though I felt I might be too old for it, I really liked my new Quatchi toque! 

What I could not understand was why Justin got me all that USA gear when I planned to cheer team Canada on. I _had_ been living in Toronto for five years already. While my moms, JR, and I were constantly visiting the Pitts, I now considered the ‘Great White North’ home.

Part 2 – Arrivals

Gus POV

Flying into Vancouver, the sun was shining and there didn’t seem to be a speck of snow anywhere in sight. I had seen on the news that the Olympic organizers had had to truck in snow from hundreds of kilometers away to provide the white stuff for some of the venues.

My fathers also seemed in awe of the spectacular views out the windows of the plane… the Rocky Mountains on one side and the vast ocean stretching out in the other direction. I was surprised they were able to tear themselves away from each other long enough to notice.

Part 3 – Waiting

Brian POV

Robson Square was a hub of activity. It had an outdoor skating rink, the art gallery was there, and so were free zip-line rides. That was where I found myself, in the drizzling rain, standing in line with my two boys for the past hour. There were rumors going down the line that some people had waited upwards of eight hours to get their ride. After hearing that I quickly decided to head to the front of the line, sought out some American compatriots, and convinced them to let Justin and Gus cut into line… for a price, of course!

-  
Once Justin and Gus had zipped through the sky, high above the street, I met them at the other end. Their faces were flush with excitement and the rush of adrenaline. They were ridiculously happy. Seeing that, I couldn’t help but smile, too. Discussion quickly turned to what to do next. Justin wanted to go into the gallery to view the Da Vinci drawing exhibit, but I adamantly refused to stand in another line today. I got my way… at a cost. I had to promise Justin a trip to Italy this summer to see the show when it’s there. 

Part 4 – Public Displays of… Art

Brian POV

On the most beautiful day of the entire two week trip (sunny skies and +15C, whatever the fuck that meant) Sonny Boy and Sunshine decided it would be a good idea to crawl over a bunch of bird-shit covered rocks to create rock art. Who knows what else was on those rocks!?

They diligently picked out the rocks they wanted and stacked them up. Some were precariously balanced. Justin cited that this would create a sense of tension. I’m sure the hundreds of kids and parents also clambering along the shores of False Creek had been thinking the same thing.  
-  
Tension… yeah I was feeling tension... in my cock! Instead of enjoying the beautiful day with my boys, I was feeling an unrelieved and persistent ache.

Gus was, unfortunately for my sex life in the past week, an early bird. So before Justin was even awake enough to take care of my morning hard-on, my not so subtle sonny boy barged into the room declaring what a glorious day it was, and that we should get a move on if we wanted to enjoy this spring-like weather!

Seriously, this kid was nine, right? So there they were… creating rock art.

Justin POV

I glanced up at Brian occasionally while Gus and I were working on our project. He was smiling, but I saw the strain behind his eyes. While he wouldn’t admit it to me, let alone to himself, I knew he worried about doing right by Gus. While he didn't want to spoil him (which he does), he also didn't want Gus to go without the things he'd always wished he'd had as a kid. I think gradually he came to realize that all Gus truly wanted and needed from him was his love and affection; things Brian's childhood certainly lacked.  
-  
When we were finished, I brushed my hands on my jeans and walked up the bank to Brian. He was seated on a bench soaking in the glorious sunshine. His head was tilted back, exposing the gorgeous line of his neck. It was all I could do to not jump him then and there, so I just settled in next to him and placed soft kisses on his warm skin.

A quiet moan escaped his lips, and then Brian said to me, “You better quit while you’re ahead, or Gus will be really embarrassed by what I have planned next.”

Gus POV

Geez! It was bad enough that they were all lovey-dovey when they thought no one was around, but I was standing right there. There were tons of people around, too, who had started to cast glances their way. 

I just wanted to slink away… maybe my dads wouldn’t notice… 

I wasn’t embarrassed by their kissing because they were two men… that was the least of which I was embarrassed about. It was just gross to see two _old_ people kissing right in front of me; my moms, dads, or Grandpa Carl and Grandma Deb…

…I think I’m scarred for life! 

***

Justin POV

It had been raining on and off all day. I still wanted to go out and see and feel everything this experience of being in this time and place had to offer. Who knows if we will ever get back to this glorious city?

I had been looking online for places to explore. Apparently all along and adjacent to the beaches of English Bay and up around and into Stanley Park there was loads of public art displayed.

I started at Stanley Park, saw some totem poles and an artificial salmon run, and then I headed west to English Bay.  
-  
Along the beach was a rusted, old-looking sculpture that reminded me of the ribcage of a giant whale that had washed up on shore.

Speaking of the shore, the water and sand combined to make gloriously colored ripples… what a phenomenal sight! And there were mussel shells everywhere! 

Tucked away against the hillside, beneath some trees, sat a long sinuous ribbon of beautifully weathered Corten steel. It turned out to be the Vancouver AIDS Memorial. Names of remembrance were etched through the steel. Their names were an absence... a memory to those who loved them dearly. I thought of Vic.  
-  
Soon after, I met with Brian on Davie Street for some delicious supper. I was starving!

By the time we left the restaurant it was already dark. Over English Bay, I could see some odd spot lights moving across the still cloudy sky. I managed to convince Brian to explore where the lights were coming from… after, of course, promising him a million blow jobs.

It turned out to be the ‘Vectorial Elevation’ interactive light show that people could manipulate themselves via the internet. 

I called Gus at the hotel. He managed to put on quite the show for us! 

***  
One night, the three of us wandered down to the waterfront to check out the Olympic Torch Cauldron. It was a sight to behold! It was gorgeous; the way the light from the flames danced on the surfaces surrounding it, how the arms were glowing blue… very reminiscent of some other glowing blue lights…

There were throngs of people gathered at the fence to catch a glimpse of the immense structure. Many of them posed for photos with the cauldron as the backdrop. 

The people were from all over the world, but in those moments, we were all one community.

Part 5 – Olympic Pride

Brian POV

Gus discovered one of the torch bearers was due to show off his torch at Pride House (the first ever Pride House at any Olympics). He desperately wanted to go. 

Once we’d toured the displays, Gus - and even Justin and myself - managed to get photos taken of each of us holding the torch. It truly was an unforgettably amazing moment.

Walking down Davie Street Justin whispered that he felt a little homesick for Liberty Avenue. 

This neighborhood had a spirit emanating from it. Justin just adored the pink bus shelters, while I appreciated this ‘branding’ of the neighborhood.  
-  
Justin and I attended the LGBT cocktail party at the Vancouver Art Gallery. It was hosted by Pride House and VANOC to celebrate the creation of a physical and cultural space for the LGBT community at the games.

Justin was a special, invited guest because he had donated a painting to the silent auction fundraiser.

When I noticed the bids on it were too low, I placed my own. Shortly thereafter, it was surpassed by another hefty sum, garnering a price tag both the painting and Pride House deserved. It was a coup worthy of a certain Captain Astro comic.

Part 6 – Some Action

Gus POV

Dad only managed to get two tickets for the short track speed skating. That was okay with Justin. “It will give you ‘Kinney men’ some quality bonding time.” He just wanted to stay and relax in the Jacuzzi tub and watch it all on TV.

That night at the Pacific Coliseum we watched a bunch of races, and in the end we even got to see a medal presentation! How cool was that! The races themselves were amazing. We watched skaters zoom around the rink on blade’s edge, fingers skimming ice, trying to maintain a precarious balance. It was exciting!  
-  
The night had ended earlier than I’d hoped and we were back at the hotel before my bedtime. I decided to go hang out in the special media center the hotel had set up during the Olympics where hotel patrons could all gather to watch the events and feel the crowd experience. 

Earlier in the week Dad had gone on and on about being safe there… not to go off with anyone, _anyone_ , and to go to the front desk immediately to call up to the room if anyone was bothering me. It was fine, and everyone was super friendly. 

***  
Brian POV

When I entered the hotel’s penthouse suite, I was pretty exhausted. The only thing I was thinking about in that moment was taking a long, hot, relaxing shower… until a certain blond appeared at the door to our room in a white terry-cloth robe with two glasses of champagne. 

Justin walked up to me and handed over a glass saying, “You look like shit. You should go take a shower.” That’s all it took to transport me back to another time and a different hotel room. That… and Justin sliding out of his robe to reveal his endlessly flawless body.  
-  
Earlier in the night I kept having flashes of that Ohno skater. He reminded me all too much of someone else with such a chin rat. 

Luckily for me I had long since forgiven all of Justin's indiscretions, just as he had forgiven all of mine. We had grown up and moved on; deciding that loving one another in all of these moments was worth any pain we had had to live through to get to here.

Before I knew it, Justin had removed my shirt and jeans and had taken command of licking and biting at my sensitive nipples.  
-  
‘So,’ I thought, ‘Justin’s going all out with this little re-enactment scenario.’ 

No words were necessary. Our ‘dance,’ however exciting and spine-tingling, was well rehearsed.

I pushed Justin onto the bed, pinning him to the mattress with my body. As I licked a path from his earlobe to his navel, I felt him shudder in anticipation.

Quickly, Justin’s legs were on my shoulders. My sheathed cock was slicked with lube and I entered his tight hole in one long thrust. 

I leaned in, devouring the lips beneath mine; the thrust of my tongue timed to the thrust of Justin’s hips.

Part 7: People and Places

Justin POV

Crowded skytrains and buses… Brian bitched and I reminded him it would take twice as long to drive through all the traffic. 

This was the real experience. 

Seeing people from all walks of life in one place: the ‘smurfs’ on their way to volunteer – helpfully offering directions if someone asked, people down on their luck and getting off at the sketchiest stops along Hastings, and ordinary people headed downtown to experience the _gestalt_ of the Olympics. 

I could have spent all day riding the packed trains, sketching the crowds of people whose lives were linked together for those fleeting moments.

***  
Other character POV interlude 

My sister and I found seats at the bar in Moxie’s. This parked us in front of the TVs, right where we wanted to be for the Canada versus Switzerland hockey game. 

During the game, we engaged in conversation with the two men in USA hockey jerseys seated next to us. The guys were gay, obviously… and damn… because even though the city had tripled in population, these two were the hottest guys in town. They must have been in a relationship because I swear they could not stop touching each other. They were too adorable – and hot – for words! 

***  
Justin POV

Dancing pressed together in a throng of sweaty Deadmau5 fans, I reveled in the feeling of being connected to so many people. This euphoria, perhaps magnified by the tab of E I had consumed earlier, caused every nerve in my body to be charged and sparked at every touch and sensation. 

Stealing away from the crowd, the chilled night air danced across our damp skin. Brian had me by the hand and pulled me to a secluded spot. He fucked me hard against the railing that overlooked the dark waters below, placing searing kisses along my neck as he came. 

Part 8 – And in the End

Gus POV

In the end, I wasn’t quite sure what we had could be considered a ‘true’ Winter Olympic experience. While it was the best two weeks ever - better than Disneyland with Uncles Mike and Ben and JR last summer, there was NO snow anywhere! It was replaced by blossoming cherry trees, purple crocuses growing in lawns, and even yellow daffodils blooming!

But there was hockey and you wouldn’t find that at the summer games! 

What an amazing Gold Medal game that was! Canada won in the dying minutes… Best. Goal. Ever! Maybe next time I visit Pittsburgh I could somehow meet Crosby. That would be cool!

I really wanted to try out some of the different sports I had seen. Dad said I had to wait and ask the moms next winter. I could take up hockey, speed skating, bobsledding, and maybe even curling. Everything we saw I wanted to try at least once! 

Once we got back to Toronto - Dad and Justin stayed to visit for a few days - I wanted to take back everything I said about not having a winter experience in Vancouver. Leaving spring and coming back to a dreary winter was just… bleck.


End file.
